


you're good at quidditch.

by ramathorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramathorne/pseuds/ramathorne
Summary: A 4 page comic interpretation of a scene fromchalk this one up as a win. slightly unfinished. still made with love.





	you're good at quidditch.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chalk this one up as a win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025334) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 

> so i'd drawn this a couple years back and realized i'd never shared it. here you go. yes, flint's hand is the wrong one in the sketch. i'm sorry

  


**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on [tumblr](https://dojo-casino.tumblr.com/post/187896721025/), but if you're looking to talk to me i'm more active on [twitter](http://twitter.com/r4mathorne) than anything.


End file.
